


Gauging the Field

by scy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: Jack decides this new job has certain perks. Also, interesting scenery.





	Gauging the Field

Jack looked in the rear view mirror for the fourth time and grimaced. The cop who’d been tailing Tang Yi’s car for a half hour was still there. For a block or two he’d lost the man, but there he was again. 

As a driver, this was frustrating. As a bodyguard, it was a huge concern, especially since Jack was basically still on probation with the gang. Still, he needed to let Tang Yi know.

“Boss,” Jack said.

Tang Yi didn’t look up from whatever he was reading on his phone. “We’re being followed. Again,” Tang Yi said, tone level.

Jack blinked. “Yeah, it’s that cop who was watching you the other day too.”

“Meng Shao Fei,” Tang Yi said and looked out the window as Officer Meng’s car pulled alongside them at the stoplight. 

“And loud,” Jack said.

Officer Meng leaned out his car and yelled. “Pull that car over Tang Yi, I’ve got questions you’re gonna answer today!”

Jack let the man repeat himself, face getting redder for another few seconds. “Boss?”

“Let’s go to the club,” Tang Yi said. 

Jack nodded. “Got it.” 

“And Jack, lose Meng Shao Fei,” Tang Yi said.”

“No problem,” Jack smirked at Officer Meng and accelerated sharply as the light turned green. 

\---

Part of what made Jack so good at his job was how friendly he could be. But, as he watched Tang Yi make a waitress and a couple waiters go faint with a single word of praise, he’d admit that his new boss’s detachment and tailored suits worked well too. 

There were always people to watch out for, but on this job, and they were mostly who Jack had expected, but there were some exceptions.

Case in point, Brother De stomped through the door and scowled when he saw Jack.

“Right on time,” Jack said under his breath as Brother De stormed over. 

Jack had nicknames for all of the gang, and Brother De’s varied depending on the day and how much of a jerk he was being.

“Vixen,” or Andy, on the other hand, was one of Jack’s favorites. He’d actually called the man that to his face once and gotten a sly smile and a pat on the cheek. 

Not everybody liked that Tang Yi spent so much time at the club, or who he spent it with, and Brother De was seething when he saw Andy cuddling up to Tang Yi, chin resting on his shoulder, and a hand playing with his tie. 

“Boss is busy,” Jack said with a smile and motioned toward the door. “You can wait outside if you need some fresh air.”

Brother De ground his teeth so loudly Jack almost said a prayer for his dentist. 

Andy looked up, eyes half closed and wrinkled his nose slightly. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Boss,” Brother De said. “Shouldn’t we talk business just with the gang?”

“Go ahead,” Andy said, wrapping Tang Yi’s tie around his hand. “I don’t mind.”

Now, Brother De was openly hissing with outrage.

Jack laughed, and tried to cough into his fist when Tang Yi raised an eyebrow at them. 

“We do have business to go over,” Tang Yi said to Andy. 

“Always busy,” Andy said and pouted. He wasn’t Jack’s type, but he’d admit the man was pretty. Tang Yi patted Andy on the arm. 

“Go on, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Fine, so boring,” Andy said and sashayed past Brother De, adding what Jack would have bet was an extra long flounce for the man’s benefit. 

\--

After fifteen minutes of “Boss, have you considered Jack is a know-nothing liar who LIES” from Brother De, Jack was smiling with bared teeth. Before he could say anything that might have been a terrible idea - even if Brother De deserved it, he headed over to the bar, where somebody cleared their throat and stuck a cocktail into his field of vision.

“Here, this will help,” Andy said. 

“Thanks,” Jack said and leaned more heavily against the bar.

Andy settled in beside him and stared across the room at where Tang Yi was still discussing security for the next meetup with a faction from the Golden Triangle. 

“Brother De’s about to get his head bitten off,” Andy said with a grin. 

Jack glanced over. He was still learning the twitches of expression that Tang Yi showed in public, so he was kind of impressed Andy could tell from this distance. “Oh, really?”

Tang Yi stood up. Brother De stepped back sharply.

“And there it is,” Andy said. “Patience level zero.”

Tang Yi managed to be at the bar in what seemed like a second without running, a trick Jack was definitely going to be practicing, and Andy had a drink ready for him. 

After that, there was a lot of Andy’s hands on Tang Yi, who didn’t seem to mind, and then they headed to the manager’s office, which was all Jack needed to know about that. 

“Looks like we’re gonna be here awhile,” Jack said. “Want a drink?” he asked Brother De.

“Not one you made,” Brother De said and stomped off.

Jack shrugged. There were more upsides to this gig than he’d anticipated. He sipped his drink and settled in on a bar stool to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much territory to be explored in canon as well as pre-canon with all these characters, I've got a bunch of threads to follow.


End file.
